


Devil Trap

by Nisaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bottom Sam, Canon Divergence, Demon Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Season/Series 10, Sacrilege, Semi-Public Sex, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, knife play but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: Sam's trying to summon a crossroad demon to ask about Dean. It's Dean who answers his call.





	Devil Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/gifts).



> This was written as a part of wincest love week 6TH , it kinda ran away from me, but I like how it turned out. Hope you do too.

The moon is half full, casting pale lights on the ground and making the atmosphere even colder. The breeze soft and chilly, not enough to cut through his layers, but he shivers from it.

He stands with his shoulders hunched, something like hunger panging in his guts, but he knows it as fear mixed anticipation. The crossroad he's standing in is nowhere, too old to be on a map, and he wouldn't have found it if he didn't already know about it.

Sam spares a glance around, see the horizon from all the sides. Vast desert that has nothing but empty, rocky ground to offer him. It makes for a sad picture. Ancient road in bumfuck North Dakota.

He kneels and starts drawing; a big circle then a pentagram inside. Once he's done, he gets to the other part of his plan. Puts his photo in a small wooden box and closes his eyes same time as he shuts the lid. He digs inside the devil trap he drew, buries the box and stands up.

He looks at his hands, takes a deep breath. Sets himself up for another failure. The demons won't come to him, they know what he wants to do. He steps out of the circle, walks to the stolen car that brought him here. Doesn't want to bother getting the box back, it's no use.

Or maybe if the picture isn't of him, if the one chanting the summoning is not Sam.

No. He won't do that.

But Dean...

He turns around and jumps back.

His brother smirks at him ''Heya, Sammy. You don't look all that happy to see me.''

Sam blinks multiple times. And still Dean's standing in front of him, wearing his red shirt and his smug smile, looking more beautiful than Sam remembers.

''Dean,'' Sam whispers. Unbelieving. Dean's smile widens. His eyes flicker between black and green. It's like a punch in the gut. Sam takes another step back.

''Don't be like that, you're the one who called me here.''

Sam shakes his head. Dean's standing in the devil trap, and something in Sam wishes the lines won't be able to hold him in. Prays Dean can step over them, has something human in him still.

Dean doesn't. He reaches just behind the red and stops. Looks down at the circle then back at Sam, his smile ever present. ''Way to go, Sammy. covering your basics.''  

Sam has never been lucky before, so it feels like fate has something in hiding for him. Finding Dean like this, it can't lead up to anything good. But he can't bring himself to care. It's Dean.

 _Dean_.

Sam has missed him so much he feels it in his very soul.  Like everything in him is screaming, demanding he goes to his brother.

_Dean._

''What, no hug for big brother?'' Dean mocks, opens his arms wide. It kills something in Sam, that he can't run and hide there like he's always done. He stands on the other side of the devil trap, so close he can touch Dean if he reaches out.

''I brought you candy,'' Dean pulls out a small pocket knife, looks right into Sam's eyes as he lifts his left arm and slice his wrist open.

Sam gasps, almost runs into stop the bleeding but the smell stops him. God, the blood.

He backs up so fast he trips, falls down on his ass. Shiny crimson drops slide down Dean's fingers, then to the ground. Sam follows each one with his eyes till it connects with the dirt. His mouth goes dry. He's suddenly back there, with nothing but the thirst in his throat, and the desire in his veins.

But he can't.

''Sure you can.'' Dean says, and Sam realizes that he's said that aloud. ''It's okay, Sammy. Let big brother take care of you,'' The wound has closed up, and Dean slashes at his forearm again, spilling more blood. The scent of it is more delicious than it's ever been. Metallic, but there's Dean in it somehow and it makes Sam dizzy.

It's been so long since Sam felt this urge, and he closes his eyes and counts his breaths.

He won't relapse. Not like this. Not ever like this. He won't put this on Dean.

Because the look that will be on Dean's face when he's human again and Sam _isn't._ It will kill Sam.

Sam turns his back on Dean and walks to the car. He retrieves the cuffs from the glove box. He didn't prepare anything for a purifying ritual. But he's not gonna let Dean go when he has him trapped here.

Dean arches a brow as his eyes fall on the cuffs, and he shows teeth with his grin ''Kinky.''

Sam doesn't waste time replying. He steps into the devil trap and jumps at Dean, who throws a punch. Sam dodges, gets behind Dean and locks one wrist in. Dean twirls, takes a swing with his free arm but Sam is ready. Catches it mid air, locks it with the other. Dean's glare is venomous, and he growls, throws himself at Sam. Sam falls down, Dean straddling him, his bound wrists loops over Sam's head, and Dean pulls him closer.

Nose to nose, Sam's eyes almost cross. Dean's eyes dart between his, then he slams his mouth onto Sam's.

Sam moans and kisses back, hard as he can. Welcoming Dean's tongue inside, sucking at it like he needs it to live. Dean groans, threads his fingers in Sam's hair and pulls, eat Sam's whimper right up and licks into him.

''Dean,'' Sam calls as Dean breaks the kiss, wanting Dean's lips back on his as soon as they leave. Dean is smirking, looking down at him like he's not cuffed and in Sam's lap. Like he has all the fucking time, and is completely in control.

Sam flips them, Dean laughs as his back hits the ground, squeezes Sam's waist with his thighs, tugs him down for another hungry kiss. Sam grinds his hard length against Dean's and groans. It feels too good. And he's been missing this so fucking much.

Dean keeps kissing him, like he's missed Sam too. And Sam wants to believe he did, black eyes or not.

He slides his hands down Dean's flanks, then into his pocket, takes out the knife Dean used to wound himself. He pulls back, locks his gaze with Dean, makes sure Dean sees the knife.

Dean nods and Sam licks his lips. He sits up as far as Dean's arms will allow him, till he feels the chain from the cuffs at the back of his neck. He unbuttons his shirt, and throws it aside. Puts the knife on his under shirt and rips it from the collar to the sleeve, takes it off too.

Dean bucks his hips up, and hisses. Tries to pull Sam down again but Sam stops him with a hand on his chest. He cranes his head back, baring his throat to Dean.

Slowly, he brings the blade to his own clavicle, feels the cool of it on his sweaty skin. Dean's breath hitches as Sam's blood flows down from the incision he makes.

''Sam.'' he husks, and Sam smiles at him. First time since he saw him. He lets Dean drag him down this time, goes with his hold till Dean's lips close around the wound. He sucks hard, moans at the taste. Sam inhales deeply, confesses.

''Forgive me, Dean.'' he starts. He always prays to Dean ''I couldn't save you. I love you so much and I couldn't save you,'' he ends on a sob.

Dean grunts, withdraws. Tips his head up, Kisses Sam with blood in his mouth and Sam shivers, thrusts down harder. He gets the knife, opens a wound on the round of his shoulder, and cradles the back of Dean's head. Brings his mouth to the fresh blood. Dean latches on, making sloppy wet noises as he feeds off of Sam.

A prayer, any one would do.  

He starts the prayer of the Lord as Dean rolls them so he's on top.

He hears the click, then Dean's hands makes their way into his hair again. Free. Sam circles his arms around Dean's waist, holds on tight. Dean chuckles, breaks the hold easily, pins Sam's wrists by his head. He presses down on them, a nonverbal command to leave them there. He kisses a trail down Sam's chest, takes a nipple into his mouth.

Sam writhes beneath him, lets out high whines. Dean kisses every patch of skin, tugs Sam's Jean's with a finger so he can get at his right hip bone. Sucks a bruise there.

Dean strips his jeans. Starts planting kisses on the insides of his thighs. Sam keeps praying.

The sting of the blade makes him hiss, stops his words as he breathes in. Cold air in his lungs burns. Dean drinks from the cuts, licks at them. He bites on the other thigh, drags his lips on the bite marks. Slices the patch of skin open, laps at the blood drops as they roll down, hot and thick.

Dean throws Sam's legs over his shoulders. Sam shouts as Dean licks a wet strip over his crack. Wraps his lips around the rim, pushes spit inside.

He starts another prayer, Dean's tongue inside his ass.

_Áve María, grátia pléna,_

_Dóminus técum_

Dean moves his tongue in circles, scraps his teeth on the rim. Sam's breath hitches around another Hail Mary. The verse comes breathier, pitched high and desperate.

_Benedícta tū in muliéribus,_

_et benedíctus frúctus véntris túi, Iésus._

Dean takes his time, alternating between sucking on Sam's hole and the cuts on his legs. He bites on the swell of Sam's ass, hums around the mouthful then slashes a wound there too. Sucks at it right as he inserts a digit inside Sam.  

_Sáncta María, Máter Déi,_

_óra pro nóbis peccatóribus,_

He's sobbing at this point, doesn't know how he keeps the words coming out.

Deans fingers are burning him from the inside, marking him up. One then two then three. Dean licks around them, spits again and fucks his tongue in.  He pulls them out, leaves Sam's ass wet and open. Ready for him. Get his dick out and lines up, bends Sam in half.

_nunc et in hóra mórtis nóstrae._

Sam moans. Dean bottoms out in one thrust, takes all the air from  Sam.

He leans his bloody mouth close to Sam, whispers ''Amen,''

Sam holds on, arms and legs around his brother, chanting prayers and calling for Dean. He lifts his hips up, offers more of himself to Dean and Dean sneaks his forearms under the arch of Sam' waist, embraces him as he picks up the pace. Sam's tears flow freely, and his soul sings.

_Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean._

He slides his hands up, frames Dean's face. Looks into his green, green eyes. Wishes to never have to see another colour there again. Dean smiles down at him.

He remembers the words since that church. Since they promised. Promised to put each other first, to always be there. Forever.

He lets his mouth fall open, tongue out and Dean gets it. Passes the edge of the knife on the wet flesh then kisses the blood from Sam's mouth. They kiss till Sam can't breathe anymore. He holds Dean back, stares up at him. His mouth moves, and he hears the words like he's not the one saying them.

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Hanc animam redintegra, lustra_

He crushes their mouths into another bloody kiss, squeezes his eyes shut as Dean bites down on the wound, sucks harder at the blood seeping out.

Dean's hips stutter, he groans. Pulls back and gasps Sam's name as he comes. Sam clenches down on him, helps him prolong his pleasure. Dean licks his hand, makes it slippery wet and uses it to bring Sam to his climax.

He drops down, sighs into Sam's ear. They stay like that, and the cold air reminds Sam that they're outside. In the middle of nowhere. Laying in a red circle and he's covered in cuts. If anyone saw them, they would think of Satanic worship and other crap.

Dean makes a small sound in the back of his throat, cuts Sam's train of thought. Sam pets him, his hair that's longer than it was the last time Sam saw him. His back that feels stronger.

He pushes Dean up, cups his face and gazes into his eyes. Dean stays still, waits for Sam to find what he's looking for. Dean's smile wrinkles the skin around his eyes, makes them shiny.

The next kiss is too sweet. Sam's tears start anew.

''Shhh,'' Dean breathes into his mouth, his thumps gentle as they wipe on Sam's cheek bones.  ''Thank you,'' Dean says and Sam shakes his head. He buries his face in Dean's neck, let himself cling to his brother. He has so much to say.

_I missed you. I love you. Please don't leave me again._

He kisses Dean's neck, the line of his jaw. His lips catching on the stubble, as he slides them up. Kisses Dean's cheeks, then both his eyelids. The tip of his nose.

Dean returns them all, plants a kiss in all the places Sam's kissed. Keeps ghosting soft pecks till Sam tilts his head down and their lips meet again.

They get up and Dean helps Sam dress. Sam leaves the pentagram first, faces Dean and opens his arms. Dean takes a breath then steps over the line and into Sam's waiting embrace.

He's never letting go of Dean again.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me how you felt about this! I'm [Nisaki](https://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com) on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
